ZEPC03 / Transcript
Episode 3: The Crazy Maniac! Cure Moon charges in! My name is Carol Akatsuki! One day I got some item called a Zeti Pact and I transformed into the deadly leader Cure Dragon. After the battle, I met Zavok the leader of The Deadly Six. Together we formed a bond. Not only that but also my childhood friend Yumi decided to join the team. But that two-member team could soon change.” Carol explained. A girl with short pink hair was seen wearing a shooting star hairpiece. Some of the classmates were whispering about her to the other classmates. “Did you hear that Ayumi is an insane psychopath at night.” Said one student. “I really want people to stop making rumors about me,” Ayumi said to herself. Carol and Yumi were walking down to their classroom when they suddenly hear people talking about something. “Did you see the moon last night?” Said one student. “Yeah, I did last night!” Said another student. “What are they talking about?” Yumi asked. “Let's go find out!” Carol replied and they listened to a conversation. “The moon was like yellow, it had holes like you see in the cartoons, and it even had a face on it.” Said the same student. “Don't you mean like this?” Carol asked as she showed the two students her sketch. The two then looked at the sketch and laughed at her. She wasn't triggered or anything. She turned to Yumi with a smug on her face. “They're just boys,” she said to her. Yumi chuckled a little. Carol and Yumi saw a pink haired girl who was plugging her ears. The two walked over to her. “Your hairpiece looks cute on you” Yumi said to her. The girl looked up at the two with her pink eyes. “Tha..Thank You” she said. “Do you have a name?” Carol asked. “Ho...Hoshizora...Ay...Ayumi!” Ayumi said. “Well after school, wanna go to town with us?” Yumi asked. “Umm...sure” she replied. The other students were looking at the three and were gossiping about what Ayumi will do to them. '- Dark Future Hideout -' Renegade slammed her fist on the table. “ I can't believe I lost to another one!” She shouted. “Well let's see” said a man. His hair was stood up and he wore a white lab coat underneath his black bleach stained tank top. He was also had on swirling glasses to prevent his eye color from being shown. “A cure with a moe motif and that RPG looking cure are no problem to me. Besides it looks that easy that I can defeat the final boss using Zero.” He said happily. Renegade sighed for a moment. “Fine Carbon, you can defeat the cures while I wait for like four episodes to come back.” She said to Carbon. He grew happy with what Renegade said and went out to find the cures. '- Downtown Yuhara -' “So where do you want to go?” Carol asked. Ayumi pointed to the building with the electronic billboard. “The theater?! I love seeing the Honozaka46 concerts! Thank you so much!” Carol said to Ayumi and hugged her. “I love Honozaka46 too!” Ayumi said happily. “So, I guess it's decided. Theater it is.” Yumi replied. “Yay!” Carol and Ayumi shouted. So the three went into the theater. Carbon was watching them from his disguise. “My plan is a go!” He said to himself. '- 2 Hours later -' “That was awesome! Did you like it Ayumi?” Carol asked. Ayumi didn't respond. “Something wrong?” Carol asked. “Oh, nothing” Ayumi replied. Suddenly all three of the girls hear a voice. “Yeah yeah, those girls are just pathetic and unattractive” it said. The three turned and saw Carbon levitating down to the ground. “Who are you?” Yumi asked. “My name is Carbon, a member of Dark Future” said Carbon. He then grabbed a Honozaka46 flyer from his pocket. “The darkness of future covers the world. Come out Dispark!” He yelled. The Honozaka46 flyer turned into a Dispark. Ayumi was scared and she hid behind the light post. “Now that's out of the way, Yumi!” Carol said to Yumi. The two got their Zeti Pacts and opened them. “Zavok!” Carol called. “Zomom!” Yumi called. “No problem!” Zavok replied. “That's barely a snack!” said Zomom. The two then went into the pacts to prepare the transformation. “Zeti Metamorphose!” Carol and Yumi said together. Their Zeti Pacts started to glow their respected colors. -TRANSFORMATION - “The two cures I've wanted to see.” Said Carbon. “Dispark get them!” He commanded. The Dispark shot out flyers at the cures. But the two dodged them as they were coming. Ayumi was watching them behind an alleyway. Yumi managed to damage the Dispark a little. Carol charged up her attack. “Deadly Fireball!” she yelled and she hurled a fireball at the Dispark. “It missed?!” She cried. She then noticed a flyer heading straight for her and trapped her. “I’m losing my breath!” said Yumi. “Flavor Edge!” she shouted. She stomped her on the ground and the earth started opening up. But the Dispark dodged it completely. “Huh?!” cried Yumi. The Dispark then hurled a flyer at her trapping her completely. Ayumi watched in horror. “Give up Precure!” said Carbon. Just then, Ayumi started getting angry and started tongue loling. The Dispark started walking towards the two when Ayumi stopped them in its tracks. “Get out of the way!” Carbon yelled. “Ayumi! Leave now!” Carol cried. Ayumi was laughing hysterically and tongue loling. “Finally, I’ve been dreaming about pounding this guy’s ass!” she said hysterically. “What are you talking about?!” Yumi cried. Ayumi closed her eyes and thought about the moments she had with Carol and Yumi and she then opened her eyes. “We may get to tangle after all!” she said to Carbon. Then a neon pink light beamed down on Ayumi. “So bright!” Carbon cried. “Ayumi” Carol said to herself. Ayumi opened her eyes and was by neon pink light. “What the hell is going on?!” She shouted. A little star came to Ayumi and she held it. “It’s warm” She whispered. The little star then turned into a Zeti Pact and Ayumi grabbed it. “Here we go!” she said. She opened the Zeti Pact, tapped on the neon pink and then tapped the crystal in the middle. “Zeti Metamorphose!” she shouted. '- TRANSFORMATION -' Ayumi was surrounded by vivid pink energy that stripped her clothes but her bra and panties. The vivid pink energy then turned zigzaged as yellow hexagonal stars surrounded her. Black leggings formed on her toes up to her legs. Black short heeled shoes with a hint of vivid pink formed on her feet. A short black skirt covered her you know what. Spiked bracelets formed on her wrists which then formed the vivid pink fingerless gloves that caused her nails to grow purple, long, and sharp. A short jagged vivid pink tail formed on her tailbone. A vivid pink vest with a spiked collar forms on her as the vivid pink continues to form on her arms. Her hair changed from the short haired pink color to a mohawk purple. A pair of horns pointing outwards in an alternating pattern of black and light purple formed on top of her head. Black markings then formed under each eye. Her eyes then turned from pink to green and her tongue in which in this case grew a little bit and turned cyan. “The Crazy Maniac, Cure Moon!” She grinned and she striked a monster pose. '- TRANSFORMATION COMPLETE -' “Wait a minute...There are 3 now?!” Carbon said in shock. “Ayumi...transformed.” Yumi said in awe. “I’m curious into what this Cure Moon will do.” Carol thought. The Dispark started hurling flyers at Ayumi. But she grabbed a hexagonal star and slashed every flyer coming her way. “What is wrong with Ayumi?” Yumi said to Carol. Carol didn’t say anything. Ayumi jumped as the Dispark kept hurling flyers at her. Ayumi surprisingly landed on a Moon Mech and dodged every flyer heading towards her. “Hmm...that Moon Mech reminds me of someone.” Carol said. Carbon became scared as Ayumi came closer to him. Then she came up to Carbon, grabbed him by the head, and putted her star by his neck. “You...You don’t like me when I’m angry!!” she yelled to him. Carbon didn’t have any to say. “So...You’re not talking huh?!” She said. The Moon Mech then landed a distance away from the Dispark for her to make her final attack. The hexagonal star cutted the flyers trapping Carol and Yumi and they were both free. “Thank you!” said Yumi. Ayumi blushed and giggled a little at Yumi when they heard the Dispark roar at them. “Go to Hell!” she said to the Dispark. “Spirits of the hills, lend me your power! Moon Shot!” she got up on her Moon Mech and the Moon Mech fired a trio of hexagonal stars at the Dispark fast. The Dispark was trapped in hexagonal stars. “Shining!” said the Dispark and it disappeared. Carbon had goosebumps down his spine. “I will get my revenge!” Carbon yelled and he disappeared. The girls reverted to their civilian forms. Ayumi lied on the ground emotionless. “Well, at least that’s done and over with” Carol said to Yumi as they were walking away. Suddenly Ayumi opened her eyes, her tongue came out, and she grinned. She jumped up into the air and came up to Carol’s face. “Hey..there” Carol said softly. “You...wanna join?” she said anxiously. Ayumi nodded her head up and down quickly. “Okay then..” Yumi said with a smile. “With pleasure!” said a voice. The girls stopped and looked around to look for the voice. “Could it be?” said Zavok. Suddenly a very tall and very lanky Zeti with a vibrant pink body with black to the waist down. It had a row of small black spikes running down its back. It had an oblong head with a large gaping mouth, which is never closed. It had long, thin, sharp teeth and a long cyan tongue, which is almost always seen hanging out the side of his mouth. And it had has green irises with yellow sclera and black markings under each eye. Ayumi turned and walked towards the Zeti and was confused. The two were looking at each other and were surprised to see each other. The others were giggling at the two in pleasure. A girl with brown hair in pigtails and green eyes was watching everything going on from the studio. “When can that pink hair nuisance ever grow up?” She said to herself. - Preview - "She looks pretty!" Ayumi said in embarrassment. "Oh my god! You're disgusting!" Natsumi complained. "Get out!" said Zeena. "Wait come back!" Zazz said to her. "Next time on Zeti Precure, The Green Beauty Cure Glamour appears!" said Carol. "Strike brothers, make the fools pay!" she said. Category:ZetiZaverick's Fanseries Category:Zeti Precure Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts